A method is known as an example of a method of positioning a channel forming member which includes a liquid chamber opened to the surface thereof, and an actuator unit which applies discharge energy to liquid contained in the liquid chamber.
According to this method, first, a plurality of pressure chambers (liquid chambers) are formed at a channel unit, and marks which have a predetermined positional relationship with the plurality of pressure chambers are formed. Further, a plurality of electrodes, and markers which have a predetermined positional relationship with the plurality of electrodes, are formed at the actuator unit. When the actuator unit is attached to the channel unit, the actuator unit and the channel unit are positioned relative to each other using the marks of the channel unit and the marks of the actuator unit.
If such marks are used during the positioning, there is a concern that the positioning accuracy between the liquid chambers and the electrodes would deteriorate. For example, even though the electrodes are disposed based on the marks in a step of manufacturing the actuator unit, displacement might occur during the disposition of the electrodes, so that a positional relationship between the marks and the electrodes is changed from a design positional relationship.